We were only trying to help
by Zelur-Em
Summary: A fondness potion gone horribly wrong, but they were only trying to help. SS/HG
1. Default Chapter

By - Zelur-Em  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in this fic. They are just here to be used and most probably abused by me, the author.  
  
Authors note - I know the whole Snape/Hermione thing has been done so many times, but well, I wanted to do another. Here it is, I hope you enjoy reading it. And of course reviewing it, best part of the whole thing =P  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Hey! 'Mione, wanna come up to Hogsmeade with us for lunch and uh, some shopping?" Ron yelled from across the common room.  
  
"Yeah, we need some in-" Harry received a jab in the ribs, "Some supplies. Yeah, supplies." His brilliant green eyes were flashing, she needed no other indication that they were trying to hide something from her.  
  
"Well, I would very much like to, but if you have forgotten already, I have detention with Snape because of that prank you played on him!"  
  
"Oh, we uh, didn't forget. We just didn't think it would be on a weekend." Ron was quick in replying, but he couldn't hide the grin that spread across his face when he heard that she couldn't come.  
  
To hell with them, Hermione thought uncharitably, I have no wish to know what silly prank that they come up with, really, they are getting worse than Fred and George! Hermione turned her thoughts to the detention she was about to face. Snape. The name made students tremble. No-one, not one other teacher could measure up to the poison in his eyes or the dangerous silky quality in his voice that wreaked havoc on a students nerves. No wonder he was the head of Slytherin.  
  
Hermione shuddered, why Snape? In all her classes, why him? She had let Harry and Ron talk her into finding that spell for them, then into using it on an apple they were going to give to a teacher. She hadn't known they were going to use it on Snape, she never would have done it. He knew she was the only one who could have used that spell, or found it for that matter! She got a weeks detention for that, and on a weekend too, and fifty points off Gryffindor. Slytherin were almost ahead as it is, so she'd better not be late.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Snape was in the potions room. He had better things to do than wait here all day for some silly little Gryffindor who thought it was funny to make everything he said sound like a chipmunk! And of all the people he thought wouldn't be that childish, it was that annoying little know-it-all, Hermione Granger.  
  
Snape was sure it couldn't have only been her, Potter and Weasley probably had something to do with it. They were a trio, always did everything together. Always mucking up in class and thinking they could get away with anything because one of them was The-Boy-Who-Lived. Clearly, Granger was the only one in his class capable of casting such a spell. He could hear soft footsteps in the passage outside. She was here, and probably expecting to get off lightly, she would have to think again about that, no-one get out of anything lightly where Professor Snape was concerned.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione was sitting at the desk that she and Neville usually worked at in their potions class. Snape was at his desk with a frown on his face, they had been there for an hour and she was still insisting that the prank was her idea and no-one else knew about it. Snape was certain that Potter and Weasley had something to do with it, but he didn't know why Granger would protect them.  
  
"Miss Granger, for the last time, who else knew about this . . . this prank that was played upon me in my classroom?" He was losing his temper with the girl.  
  
"Professor Snape, I assure you that it was me, and only me, that played that prank." What did he expect? Did he really think she was going to tell him that Harry and Ron were in on the prank too?  
  
"If that is the case Miss Granger, I assume that you will not object by taking a simple truth potion I have brewed for just such an occasion?" He watched her intently as he said this, like a predator watching its prey.  
  
"No, Professor Snape, if you really think it is necessary for me to take the potion I shall." Hermione was perfectly composed. This only served to annoy Snape and confuse him. Could it really be that Granger was telling the truth and had been for the last hour? That she really was the only one who played this prank?  
  
The thought that he, Professor Snape of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had been wrong, and obstinately so, infuriated him to no end.  
  
"There will be no need to take the potion Miss Granger. However, your punishment for playing such a silly prank on me in the first place shall be to scrub every one o the desks in this room - without magic - and I shall expect you back here tomorrow afternoon at this time. Goodbye" Snape stalked out of the room, leaving in a swirl of his midnight robes.  
  
Maybe he had been to hard on the girl? No, she deserved what she got, she is just lucky that I didn't take more points off Gryffindor. I should have, I am after all the head of Slytherin  
  
Back in the potions room Hermione let her head sink on her arms on the desk. This is going to be one long day.  
  
A/N - Ok, this chapter is a little bit short, but it is the first chapter and the rest should hopefully be longer. I would really like to get some reviews *hint hint* Thanks 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to!  
  
A/N - Thankyou to everyone who was nice enough to review, I'm so glad you did! By the way - The prank they played on Snape was to make his voice sound like a chipmunk during class. =P Man I wish I had magic! I'm finally updating, Woo hoo!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Where did 'Mione go? Ron . . . RON!" Harry was getting annoyed at his friends lack of attention, what they were doing was important.  
  
"Sorry . . What did you want to know?" Ron was trying to concentrate, but he had a feeling that he and Harry had missed something, something important.  
  
"I asked you where Hermione was." Harry gathered all of the ingredients they had collected yesterday at Hogsmeade.  
  
"Hermione? Oh, she's with Snape . . . Harry!" Ron looked excited all of a sudden "Harry, we've forgotten the most important thing of all!"  
  
Harry looked up at his friend in confusion, "What could we have possibly forgotten? We went over that list three times in Hogsmeade yesterday, and I just checked everything again."  
  
"Harry, look, the book says we need a 'personal item' from the person we are going to give the potion to! We didn't write that down because we couldn't have bought it from a shop" Ron was looking upset at the prospect they had forgotten, they must have that item, they had to make this potion, it was for Hermione.  
  
"Well, I do have an invisibility cloak, don't I? We can use that to get something from his rooms." Harry was thinking quickly, "If we go now while Snape is with Hermione we should be in and out before he knows any better."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
While her two best friends were planning to steal something from Snapes' room, Hermione was with him in the classroom for her second detention. She hoped it wouldn't be to bad.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Miss Granger," Snape had an ugly scowl on his face "I have had a 'request' from Dumbledore that you should spend this evenings' detention with . . . Hagrid." He didn't sound happy about this at all, "However, if you wish to stay here you are quite welcome."  
  
Hermione snorted. As if she was welcome to stay, as if any sane-minded person would voluntarily stay with Snape. Well Malfoy would, but she did mention the word 'sane'.  
  
"If I may Professor Snape, I would like to go with Hagrid." Bet you saw that coming didn't you Professor.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow then, after the evening mean, Miss Granger." How he hated Dumbledore sometimes. Interfering old man, but he did command a certain respect, and after what he did for him, Snape wasn't going to ignore his wishes. Also it would be good to get back to his rooms and relax a little before the school week started and he had to put up with all those troublesome students.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry and Ron were in Snapes' room and had just taken a quill from a set that was on his supply desk when they heard something outside. There was no mistaking that noise, footsteps, long striding footsteps that belonged to no other than Professor Snape himself.  
  
Harry and Ron scrambled under the cloak that Harrys' father left him, just before the doors opened and Snape swept in. The boys could tell he was in a bad mood from the scowl he wore and a look in his eyes that would shame a balisk. He was muttering something about Death Eaters and Dumbledore. They boys looked at each other, how were that going to get out? They were in his bedchamber's and they had to pass through his shower room and the main lounge before they could get out. Snape shed his outer robes and headed towards the shower.  
  
"Harry, we have to get out of here, like now, before he realises we are here." Ron whispered in a voice so low Harry could hardly make out what he was saying.  
  
They heard the sound of running water and relaxed a bit, allowing themselves to talk in louder voices.  
  
"Do you honestly think I don't know that? Or maybe you thought I wanted to stay here all day." Harry snapped, he was trying to work out what to do and didn't want any interruptions, but it was Ron interrupting that gave him the idea.  
  
"Oh, I wish 'Mione was here, even if she does look to books to work everything out."  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelped "You are a genius." Ron was looking at Harry as if he was mad, but Harry was quick to explain his idea.  
  
"Listen, when we came in here looking for this," Harry illustrated this remark by pulling out the quill out from his robes and waving it in front of Rons face almost causing him to sneeze, "And we saw all those books? Well one of them was a screaming book. . ."  
  
Ron just looked baffled and was wondering whether or not Harry needed medication, Harry saw the look and sighed  
  
"Listen, if we open it Snape will hear and come in to close it, right?" Ron nodded, "When he walks past us we can make a break for the door, the noise will cover our escape"  
  
Ron got the idea, he smiled. When he reached over to grab the book he noticed the binding on it and had an idea of his own. He unlatched it and threw it as hard as he could behind them and into a cabinet. The book flew open and let out an earpiercing scream, needless to say it had the desired effect.  
  
Snape hurried out of the showers dripping wet, but luckily for the two boys he had grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Surprisingly it was white, a great contrast to his normally black attire. It looked almost . .good on him. He rushed straight past him and almost touched them from where they were cowering.  
  
They started to edge their way out into the shower rooms when they heard a moan of pain from behind them, they spun around apprehensive. Snape was leaning over the book, he had managed to shut it, he was holding his forearm with an intense look on his face. There was a mark on his arm, it was as black as night and glowing.  
  
With that distracting him, they raced back to the main rooms and out of the door. From there they didn't wait to see if he noticed them, they ran all the way back to their dorms and decided not to talk about anything until the next day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione, the one Harry and Ron were going through all the trouble for, was sitting with Hagrid in his little cabin, they were talking about the two aforementioned boys.  
  
"I have to do detention with Snape for a week For a stupid prank they decided to play on him." Hermione was angry at the both of them and she wasn't about to back down.  
  
"I know, but they were sorry weren't they? And I'm sure they didn't mean for you to get in trouble did they?" Hagrid agreed that she shouldn't have got detention (That was why she was in his cabin talking to him and not with Snape) But he couldn't see that Harry would try to get her in trouble.  
  
"Well they didn't look very sorry when I said I couldn't go with them to Hogsmeade with them, indeed they looked relieved and Ron couldn't hide his grin!" Hagrid could hear the anxiety in her voice when she asked,  
  
"Do you think they are . . are trying to get rid of me?"  
  
"No, no I'm sure they wouldn't do that." He sighed and went on "I'll talk to them if you want me to" When he said this last sentence he could see the relief and gratitude flowing into her face. He sighed again.  
  
Hermione stood up to leave, her detention was over, she smiled her thankyou to him and stepped out into the shadowy night. Her small dark form was gone as soon as she started back to the Hogwarts building.  
  
Hagrid stroked his whiskers thoughtfully, what were those boys up to this time?  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back in his rooms Snape went over the damage in his mind. He was missing a quill, his quill. He almost smiled at the memory of getting that quill and rubbed his forearm. It was a part of him, literally.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N - Well, what do you think of this chapter? I changed it like so many times, and I'm still not sure I like it. Input and even flames (if constructive) would be very much liked! Zelur 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters, and they won't let me kidnap them either.  
  
A/N - I'm sorry it took so long to update! I had it all typed and everything, then I lost it so I had to type it again. It kind of took a while. I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. They had finished breakfast and were waiting for the owl post before hurrying off to class. Suddenly owls were flying around people's heads. Most of the students were used to this, but some of the first years ducked down in their chairs. That made Harry smile, who could possibly dislike owls?  
  
Hedwig landed beside Harry and dropped a letter into his hand. Harry thanked her and gave her some of the remainder of his toast. She waited expectantly but he told her that she could go. She flew off to the owlery to be with all the other owls.  
  
Ron wanted Harry to open the letter, but Harry was watching Hermione. She had just got up and was walking towards her next class, she had received a book called 'Potions, a beginners guide' and she was already lost in it, the bad thing? She was heading straight for Snape.  
  
Now Ron was watching as well.  
  
"Miss Granger," Snape put out his hand and stopped her from running into him, "I really think you should watch where you are going in future."  
  
"Yes Professor Snape." Hermione tried to cover the book. Snape snatched it from her hands.  
  
"Don't you think I am capable of teaching potions, Miss Granger, would you rather a book?" Snapes voice had that dangerous silky quality in it. Hermione sighed.  
  
"No, Professor Snape." Hermione seemed downcast and Ron realised that she hadn't been very talkative at the table.  
  
"I don't think it is quite necessary for me to deduct any points from your house, this time." He mentally cursed himself, why did he just do that? He could have deducted a lot of points from Gryffindor than.  
  
"Thankyou Professor" Was it just her, or had she just seen a flicker of concern in his eyes? It must be just her, she was tired and she was worried about those two boys.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Harry open that letter!" Ron, as always, was impatient. Harry was thinking about what had just happened to Hermione, Snape was acting strangely and they hadn't even done anything . . yet.  
  
"Alright already!" Harry quickly scanned the letter, it was to Ron as well so he read it aloud "Dear Harry (he read) Come down to my cabin I need to talk to both of you You haven't been in a while Don't bring Hermione Hagrid"  
  
"Whatever could that mean Harry? Don't bring 'Mione?" Ron was confused, Hagrid was their friend, and Hermione was too.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, it can wait until after the feast tonight. You know what is going to happen then don't you?" Harry was looking forward to that night and the note was forgotten in their excitement.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
" . . . And lastly, the quill." Murmured Harry as he watched the black feather slowly sink into the potion, turning it a brilliant orange colour.  
  
"Look at that colour! I'm glad it is All Hollows Eve tonight, if it wasn't we would never be able to make him drink this." On All Hallows Eve the normal drinks were replaced with pumpkin juice, and that happened to be a lovely orange colour.  
  
"How are we going to get him to drink this by the way?" Harry was curious.  
  
" I told you before, I'll take care of it. You'd better get ready for Quidditch practise. We need all the points we can get, Slytherin is almost ahead of us as it is. You can't let them win this game." Harry was looking at Ron in surprise.  
  
"I thought we were against Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Harry! Do you listen to anything I, or anyone else for that matter, says?" He sighed, "One of the Hufflepuff players was involved in an 'accident' during a practise session, shattered his leg. So what else could Hufflepuff do? They had to forfeit the game."  
  
They heard a voice mumbling the password and the portrait of the fat lady swung open. Oliver Wood walked in.  
  
"Harry, we need you at practice, big match on soon. I just hope we can win it. It'll be a hard one . . and not just because of Slytherin. You will never guess who is the referee." Oliver looked worried "Snape!"  
  
Oliver had every right to be worried, Snape never refereed fairly, especially not when it was Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
  
Harry and Oliver left the room, still talking about the upcoming match.  
  
Ron waited until he was alone and then grabbed the flask they had put the potion in. He walked out into the corridor heading towards the kitchen.  
  
Neither he nor Harry has noticed that the book they had used was open on the floor, nor that it said the potion should have turned a dull yellow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron was making himself a sandwich in the kitchen, the house elves were running around making the feast for that night. He saw Dobby sitting only two seats away from him, perfect.  
  
"But if I don't Harry will be so dissapointed in me . . ." Ron was staring at the table, but he could feel Dobbys eyes on him. "But how can I do it?"  
  
Ron started tapping the bottle on the table, Dobby had moved next to him.  
  
"I heard you talking sir, is there anything Dobby can do to help?" Dobby was unlike other house elves, but he did always want to help Harry and his friends.  
  
"Well . . ." Ron didn't want to seem to eager, Harry would hate the idea of using Dobby like this. "Do you think you could?"  
  
"Sir, what would you like Dobby to do for you?" Ron smiled, how perfect today is, he thought.  
  
Several minutes later, Ron grabbed his sandwich and walked out of the kitchen whistling.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well? Do you like it? I hope you all did and I hope to get a few reviews . . . They make me write faster I think (hint hint)  
  
Zelur  
  
P.S. I am running out of ideas, please feel free to mention any. Zel 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer - Yes . . I still do not own any of these characters . . Dammit!  
  
A/N - Thankyou to all my reviewers ^_^; I am really glad you like this fic. Also, Julez, if you decide to change your mind every five seconds when you are trying to give me ideas I won't add you as a co-writer, I'll add you as a co-nuisance!! Hehe, but you have been uh . . some help ^_~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Hermione wished she could make the feast last forever, even though it wasn't like she was having any fun. She was not looking forward to her detention with Snape, but at least after it she didn't have to worry about anything but getting to sleep. She could study in the morning if she woke up early enough.  
  
She sighed, at least it was All Hallows Eve, everyone would be partying in the great hall and she could actually get some sleep, unlike usual when she had to put up with Parvati and Ginny talking so much.  
  
Much like they were doing now.  
  
"Oh my god Ginny, have you seen the way he looks at her?! It is like so obvious!" They were talking about some 'couple to be'. Hermione sighed, why wasn't she interested in all this? She should be . . . shouldn't she?  
  
Hermione wanted to be back with Harry and Ron, she had noticed that they were fairly silent today and almost regretted not sitting with them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry and Ron weren't talking, they were staring at the teachers table. Snape was talking animatedly to Dumbeldore about something, they didn't know what because they couldn't hear. Both Harry and Ron knew they were staring and that they shouldn't be, but they couldn't help it.  
  
Snape stopped talking, he smiled, but there was no joy in it. He picked up his drink and bought it to his lips. Dumbeldore said something to him and Snape slammed his drink back down on the table, almost spilling it.  
  
Harry and Ron both cringed when they saw that, even though they couldn't hear the thud of the goblet on the table over all the noise in the room.  
  
Snape had been angered by what Dumbeldore had said and was talking very quickly. Dumbeldore just sat there with a merry twinkle in his eye. Snape stopped talking and smirked, picking up his drink again. This time, instead of putting it down, he drained all of it in one gulp.  
  
Stupid house elves he thought as he grimaced, trying to make sure the drink didn't come back up his throat. Really, they could make it something more tasteful.  
  
When Snape had gulped down his drink, Harry and Ron had cheered aloud, not surprisingly they received a few curious stares. To these they were oblivious, they were just ecstatic that it had worked.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nearly everyone was in the great hall either dancing or just talking to their friends. Certainly they were all in a good mood and having fun. The three exceptions were of course, Harry, Ron and Hermione, they were not in the hall, nor were they having fun. Hermione was heading towards another detention with Snape and Harry and Ron were visiting Hagrid in his little cabin. Well, little for a giant at least.  
  
"Hey Hagrid!" Harry knocked on the door and waited for his friend to open it.  
  
"Hullo you two! I thought you had decided not to come." Hagrid said as he opened the door to let them in.  
  
"We were, but we had to wait until after the feast, we had . . . uh," Ron looked to Harry for help.  
  
"Something we needed to see." Harry offered.  
  
Hagrid looked at them both with suspicion. What could they be up to now?!  
  
By this time they were all in the cabin and sitting a little uncomfortably in chairs that Hagrid had supplied.  
  
"Why didn't you want us to bring 'Mione?" Ron wanted to know.  
  
"Yeah," Harry added, "I mean . . . Yeah." He didn't know quite what to say.  
  
"Well, it seems that you two have been behaving very strangely and she feels left out," He paused and let it sink in, then continued, "I can see you are about to ask me how I know this, she told me herself and she is very upset about it."  
  
"Oh, Hagrid, we didn't mean to make her feel like that, we were just doing something that she wasn't meant to know bout." This comment received a sharp kick from Ron, warning him to shut up.  
  
"Ah, and what was so special you couldn't tell your best friend?" Hagrid, as usual was sceptical.  
  
"Ron" Said Harry turning to face his friend "Don't you think we should tell him?"  
  
"Well, it would explain a lot . . ." Ron wasn't sure.  
  
"Oh yes, I dare say it would, now boys, I think you will be telling me now." Hagrid said. The two boys knew there wasn't going to be any use trying to hide it from him any longer. Harry started.  
  
"Well you see, we knew Snape was hard on Hermione and we thought . . ."  
  
Half an hour later Harry and Ron were standing there waiting for Hagrid to yell at them, or laugh, or at least do something! They had taken it in turns to tell him, each telling their own part, until they had finished with Snape drinking the potion.  
  
"Did you say a 'black' quill?" Asked Hagrid.  
  
"Yeah, we found it lying on his supplies desk." Ron had already dismissed this piece of information.  
  
"You really are in for it this time you know," Hagrid paused, thinking to himself 'why did these boys always manage to stuff everything up?' He sighed again, "That was Snapes quill."  
  
"Yeah, we know . . that's why we got it." Harry didn't understand why this was such a big deal, "We needed something of Snapes for the potion."  
  
"No, you don't understand. You know that Snape is working as a spy for Dumbeldore right." Both boys nodded "Well, that is something that he doesn't tell everyone, another thing is that he is an animagi, much like your father Harry. Except, he turned into a swan, a black swan."  
  
The two boys finally understood what he was getting at, but Ron didn't quite know why it was so important.  
  
"But, that doesn't really matter does it?"  
  
"Please tell me that the potion didn't turn bright orange" Hagrid crossed his fingers.  
  
"Uhm. . . Well, wasn't it meant to be?" Harry was confused, but it was a state of mind he was getting used to.  
  
"The potion you tried to make was a fondness potion, am I correct?"  
  
"Yeah, but we did make it! And he drank it, so everything is going to be fine now, isn't it?" Ron decided to shut up after the look he received from Hagrid.  
  
"Like is said, the potion you 'tried' to make was a fondness potion, but if it turned orange . . . I'm afraid it's a love potion."  
  
Harry and Ron just stopped, breathing, thinking, they just paused.  
  
It was Harry who spoke first  
  
"I think we should tell Hermione." 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer - The characters depicted in the following chapter are not owned by me. But for now they have to do my bidding - Mwahahaha. By the way, I do own . . Matt, but he wont be making any appearances in this chappy.  
  
A/N - I have been told by several people *glares at Julez* who have been quite nice *sniggerz* to tell me that I have got Hagrids accent wrong . . . I know this. I wrote it like that. So I am sorry for all of you *looks pointedly at Julez* who don't like it. As alwayz *hugs my reviewers* thankyou for reviewing *grinz*! Oh, and to DarkFire - I'm sorry, but that doesn't happen until later :( . But I hope you like this one!!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"You did WHAT?!?!" Hermione was, quite understandingly, extremely pissed off, "Do you two try to make my life miserable, or does it come naturally?"  
  
"Hermione, we didn't mean it, we weren't even trying to make a love potion." Harry, wasn't very happy about him having to explain everything to Hermione, even though it was his idea in the first place.  
  
"You mean, you didn't do it on purpose?" Hermione found it hard to believe.  
  
"No, we were trying to make a fondness potion, we know how hard Snape is on you and we wanted to make up for you getting in so much trouble over our prank the other day." Harry was still shocked that the potion could have gone so wrong.  
  
"'Mione we would never do anything like that to you! I mean, the complications are just . . too disgusting to even think about!" Ron screwed up his face as he thought of the 'complications'.  
  
Hermione looked from one of the boys to the other. In Harry she saw the instinctive truthfulness she loved so much and in Ron, the will and wish to please, protect not harm. It was what had drawn her to him when they first met, all that time ago.  
  
She decided if they said it was an accident, it was. She hugged them both.  
  
"Well," She said a little reproachfully "You could have told me when you first did it."  
  
"We only did it tonight though." Hermione was a little disbelieving. If they had only done it tonight, why had Snape been 'nice' to her all week?  
  
"My mistake, how are we going to get out of this one?" Harry and Ron just looked relieved that she didn't hate them.  
  
"Uh, we'll figure it out, don't worry." But this just made Hermione worry all the more.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Not 'her', please, not 'know-it-all' Granger.  
  
Snape was thinking about what had just happened. During the detention with that student, he had realised his true feelings for her.  
  
He was in love.  
  
It felt so good to love somebody again. He felt as if he could float away, but then he remembered who it was that made him feel that way.  
  
Granger.  
  
And really, it wasn't likely that she would ever feel the same way for him, good god, he was old enough to be her father! She was just a student, and he didn't really think she would be willing to speak to him one on one. He tried to analyse how long he had felt that way and realised that it was only in tonights detention that he had.  
  
He frowned, what had he eaten that day?  
  
He stopped frowning a couple of minutes later and stalked down to the kitchen. Of course his robes billowed out behind him in that trademark way he was so famous for.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fifteen minutes later he was back in his rooms with a quill in his hand and a piece of parchment in front of him. He had decided that he had better write to those two boys and tell them what they had done, be it accidental or on purpose. He dismissed the latter because it was obvious that they could not know what they were doing with that feather.  
  
He sighed, why did they always manage to stuff everything up! Oh well, he had better write this while he was in control of his facilities.  
  
Potter (he began writing) I know what you have done. And how you have done it. If I wasn't so furious with you I would congratulate you on your sneakiness, getting a stupid house else to administer that potion to me in my drink was quite Slytherin - ish of you. Think of what you could have achieved if you had gone into Slytherin, you would be a different person, then again, the world would be quite different. However, as that is the only part of your little plan that worked, I can tell you are a natural Gryffindor. There are a few things about that potion you have given me that you will need to know to get it off me. The first thing is that I am an animagi, but I am sure you would have figured that out for yourself, even that fool Longbottom would be able to. That means that the potion would have been changed to a love potion. Although not a potent one. What will make it potent is the fact that the recipient has to have feelings for the person already. Which I have. Not in that way though, over the past week I have developed a feeling of pity for Granger. Pity that she has you two BLUNDERING FOOLS for 'friends'. I also doubt that you would be smart enough to add the situation, or the words that will break the charm. Potter, you had better hurry up, this potion only grows stronger as it continues, not weaker. Professor Snape.  
  
There, that should do it. Snape smiled to himself, Ok, so he wasn't exactly telling the truth, but no-one would need to ever know that.  
  
"I really hope they can find the antidote" He said aloud, then he laughed and threw the book he had open on his desk into the fire.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was almost the end of Divination, Harry and Ron had spent the whole time predicting how they were going to die. Of course this was going to happen in the next month or so. They were having a great time, in front of each of them there was a sheet of ways to die.  
  
Ron: Drowned by the lake monster Being shot with a muggle gun. Burnt at the stake.  
  
Harry: Eaten alive by wild savages. Losing a wizards duel with Malfoy. Dying in a particularly hard Quidditch match.  
  
As you can see, Ron was the more imaginative of the two. Harry had spent most of the time thinking of ways to get that damned charm of Hermione and a whole ten minutes explaining to Ron how a muggle gun worked.  
  
Professor Trelawney told them to pack up. Harry and Ron were in a hurry to leave, but the professor glided up to them as they were carefully wrapping up their crystal balls.  
  
"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, just the wizards I wanted to see."  
  
"Umm, yes Professor, it is us, but we are in a bit of a hurry." Ron didn't want to talk to her, he didn't really like her. He was also hoping this wasn't anything to do with his grades.  
  
"Well boys, if you would kindly follow me, I don't think this will take up too much of your time." With that she started to walk away, Harry and Ron didn't know what to do, so they followed her.  
  
"Professor, do you mind telling us why you want to see us?" Harry wasn't as paranoid as Ron, but he was still worried.  
  
"Don't worry," The professor said after reading their glances, "It isn't anything to do with your grades. It's about a 'vision' I have had repeatedly. It involves you, so I thought you might like to see it."  
  
"Probably how we are going to die horribly" Ron whispered.  
  
They had just reached the professors room, she turned and replied, "Don't worry. It isn't anything like that. In fact it has to do with you two and a certain professor and there isn't any dying in it."  
  
They both turned as red as Rons hair, but she just grinned at them and walked into her rooms. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer - Guess what?! I own the plot! Go me *dances about* not that is any good or anything, but hey, at least it is a start. The characters are on loan, but I don't own them.  
  
A/N - BOO! Did I scare you? No? Bugger. *grinz* Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter, it has some strange and uh, very strange parts in it. One in particular, sorry for this story dragging on a bit. . . I'm trying to make it more interesting, but I guess this is just my style, and another thing . . I have no idea why I put Hermiones POV first, because it makes more sense the other way. But then, I never make sense lol. Zel  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Hermione was waiting for Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room. She had gathered some books on how to break charms and potion spells, but she needed to know what spell they had used in the first place. She didn't really have much hope though, I mean the boys did stuff it up pretty bad.  
  
Hermione put her head in her hands and rested for a while, she would just wait until they came back from . . Divination wasn't it? In what seemed like a couple of minutes she was awoken by a fluttering of wings and when she opened her eyes she saw a letter drop onto the table. The owl flew down and sat on the table, preening itself quite calmly.  
  
Hermione sat up straight and groaned, then she looked at the clock on the mantle piece. Wizards and wands! She had been asleep for more than three hours. She turned to the bird and motioned for it to fly back to the owlery, she had no need for it and the letter it had dropped was addressed to Harry. It was delivered by a school owl, so whoever sent it was from the school, why did they have to send it? Why didn't they just give him the letter.  
  
Probably some stupid fan-girl, Hermione thought, I should just throw it out. Just as she was about to do so, she saw another letter sitting on the table, this one was addressed to her. She dropped the other letter on the desk and opened hers. It was from Harry and Ron.  
  
She quickly scanned through it, only really noticing key words. Urgent, library, vision jumped out at her. Obviously studying so much had sharpened this skill and within minutes she was brushing the tangles out of her long brown hair, getting ready to leave the dorm.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry and Ron were seated outside Trelawnys office while she 'set up some equipment', Ron decided that this meant she was lighting about a thousand incense burners and Harry couldn't have cared less.  
  
When Trelawny finally opened the door to let them in, they noticed that the smell of incense was non-existent. She ushered them inside and they sat down at a circular table. She lit twelve candles and placed them around the table then took her place.  
  
"Why do you need all these candles?" Ron was openly curious, there were hundreds of candles throughout the room and all were lit. They all gave of minimal light, but were enchanted so that they gave off different colours and patterns.  
  
"Mr Weasly, some magic does need implements like these," She gestured towards the candles, "just like some magic needs you to use your want and other magic doesn't."  
  
"Does divination need all that incense then? Does it help us see better?" Harry wished Ron would shut up, but Ron just kept asking questions. Neither of them expected the answer they were given though.  
  
"No, it does not," She smiled at their confused looks, "tell me, what do you think of Professor Trelawney? Tell me the truth and it may help clear up what I am really like and why you are here."  
  
It was Harry who had the nerve to answer her first and tell her what he really thought.  
  
"Well, you are a little bit crazy and you use way to much incense in that tower room. It really makes you not able to think straight."  
  
"Yeah, and you are always predicting deaths and not many people think you really know what you are doing." Ron finished and looked at her to see if they would get in trouble.  
  
"Haha," She was smiling at them and clapping, like a little girl who had got something she wanted, "That is exactly what I wanted. I'm not really qualified to be a teacher, but Dumbeldore wanted me close to the school because I am like his personal seer."  
  
"But why?" Ron was still asking questions, much to Harrys disgust, his opinion was, if she says she is his personal seer, then she is and no questions about it.  
  
"Well, you know that Snape is a spy for Dumbeldore right?" the boys nodded, "Even a great man like Dumbeldore needs help, he cannot defeat evil all by himself!"  
  
Harry could see Ron was going to ask another dumb question, so he asked "Why exactly are we here?"  
  
"Good question, I have been plagued by a re-occurring vision, I have not shown Dumbeldore but I think you should see it."  
  
"Why us? I mean you do foresee for Dumbledore and not students." Her smile ceased and her brows came together in a frown.  
  
"It is not a usual vision and I don't really think that you would like me to run and tell the headmaster." She paused, "Unless you want to get into trouble that is."  
  
"What do you mean . . . trouble?" Ron was almost afraid to ask, his mother was already rather angry at him for several detentions and a couple of owls she received. Harry did care, but it wasn't like he had any real family for the school to complain to.  
  
"Well boys," The grin was back on her face as she said it, "I don't really think that you would get off lightly for administering a potion to an unsuspecting professor. Do you?"  
  
The two boys were rendered speechless.  
  
"Now," In a brisk, no-nonsense voice she continued, "You probably will not see the same vision as me or each other, but they will be similar."  
  
They linked hands and began.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harrys mind became very foggy and he felt like he was falling, falling from a very high place and never reaching the ground. Suddenly his mind cleared . . .  
  
I am flying, flying high, away from everything. What is that? It flashes, a spark of gold. Oh, I am at Quidditch practice, but why are all those other people here? I must be in a game. I have to catch the golden thing.  
  
His mind became foggy once more.  
  
I am in my room, Ron is there too, we are making a potion. We get to the part where we should add words or a situation, but we don't. I am thinking of Snape and . . . Hermione!  
  
Harry was walking in the fog again.  
  
I am in the dungeons, I can hear noises coming from a wall, a wall behind a statue. I know that statue! I came here before. I came here for a quill. There are noises in the room, I step forward. I am almost about to enter the rooms when I hear something. A girls voice. It is saying. . . Severus.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry jumped back from the wall, but he was in a chair. He fell backwards onto the floor.  
  
"Oh, shit!" He cursed.  
  
Then he looked around, he saw that Ron must have seen something very similar to him.  
  
"You two can go now, but you had better make sure that never happens." The divination teacher looked pale, because unlike the two boys, she had been through that door and seen what was hidden behind it.  
  
She tried to call out "Good luck" as the two boys walked out of her office, but it came out as a whisper. She needed to lay down for a while. The pain of sharing was intense, but to have somebody else break the link, was deadly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The two boys ran all the way back to the Gryffindor common room, but when they arrived, they found Hermione asleep one of the desks. They didn't really want to wake her up, because she had been a little bit stressed lately and circles were starting to form under her eyes.  
  
They couldn't stay there though, because they wanted to talk about what they had just seen and there were about fifteen other Gryffindors in the room. Harry scribbled out a note to the sleeping girl and Ron wrote his name after Harrys. After leaving the letter on the desk next to Hermione they walked slowly up to the library to talk about what they had seen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N - Ok, like I said before, I have no idea why I put it like but, but hey. It doesn't really matter, I hope. I know I said to De I wasn't going to put this up until she reviewed my other chapters, but I really can't help it. Julez keeps telling me I have to post it and I really do want to . . . so yeah, Sorry De!  
  
As always, I would be really happy if you reviewed!!! Especially if you have any ideas or constructive critism . . I don't like flames :( 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters . . . . Dammit!!  
  
A/N - Well . . I must apologize for not updating sooner. I gots a new computer though *Grinz* Only thing is, I didn't get a word processor until today. Hopefully the chapter after this will be really quick in coming.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Hermione was on her way to the library to meet Harry and Ron. She had the letter they had written her and, against her better judgement, she also had the letter that had arrived for Harry.  
  
Hermione wasn't paying much attention to where she was going. She was too busy thinking about what advantages there were for having Snape under a spell. So it wasn't really much of a surprise when she didn't notice that the staircase underneath her feet had started to move.  
  
When the staircase stopped moving, it didn't match up with another. It had just stopped in midair. Hermione was oblivious to this and she just kept walking, climbing a staircase that led nowhere.  
  
She never noticed the shadow walking behind her. She was still thinking of a way to turn the problem to her advantage. She stepped up to where the next step should have been, her foot reached out to nothingness and she tumbled off the stairs.  
  
Hermione screamed but she had the sense to grab hold of the edge of the staircase. She didn't want to fall, it looked like if she let go she would fall forever. She had read a muggle book where a girl had fallen down a rabbit hole 'I wonder what it feels like' She thought.  
  
Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up. As soon as her feet touched the floor her knees gave way and she fell into the arms of her rescuer. His arms immediately wrapped around her.  
  
He was tall and well built. Hermione could feel the muscles under his robe. She suddenly felt cold, a stark contrast to the warmth she had felt as she fell into his embrace. The stairs had moved while she stood there, lost in her thoughts. This time it had stopped on a staircase like it was supposed to.  
  
Hermione stepped back from the person that has saved her and turned away without looking at his face. She ran up the stairs into the relative safety of the library.  
  
"Hermione, why do you run from me?" Called Snape as she ran away from him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione sat down at the table that Ron and Harry occupied.  
  
She muttered under her breath, "Why do I run from you indeed!"  
  
Harry looked up from what he was reading. It was ironically 'Hogwarts: A history'  
  
"Who are you running from?" He noticed how shaken she was, "Hermione? Are you alright? What happened to you?"  
  
"I swear, if it was Malfoy again . . ." Ron started before he was stopped by a cold sneering voice.  
  
"If it was Malfoy, you would swear what?" Draco Malfoy looked at them with his trademark smirk. Hermione sighed; she didn't need this crap, not now, not ever.  
  
"Back off Malfoy, stay away from my friends." Harry's voice was dangerously low.  
  
"Or what Potter?" Draco spat the name, "Your mummy isn't here to save you this time."  
  
Harry reached for his wand.  
  
"Besides, I wouldn't waste my precious time on a mudblood, especially one as ugly as her." Draco said in a cold, calculating voice. Hermione was close to tears, but she didn't want Draco to know.  
  
"Mr Malfoy," An equally cold voice called out. "50 points from Slytherin for degrading another student."  
  
Draco's jaw dropped, "But . . . professor Snape . . ."  
  
"Do you dare argue? Or do you want me to make it a hundred points?" The professor clearly didn't mind taking points off his own house at all.  
  
Draco glared at the three friends, he knew it was their fault, but he didn't know how they managed it. He walked out of the library without a backwards glance.  
  
"Hermione, Miss Granger, are you alright?" Snape's voice had changed. It was no longer the cold, impersonal voice that he used when talking to everyone else. It was still cold, but had a caring quality they had never heard before.  
  
Hermione nodded, she then excused herself on the pretext of doing homework.  
  
After she had left the library Snape struggled to control his emotions, he finally got himself sorted and turned to the boys.  
  
"Did you get it?" He asked through clenched teeth  
  
"Get what professor?" Harry couldn't think of anything he had received that Snape would be interested in.  
  
"Go back . . . back to your dorm. Find the . . . letter." Snape was at war with his mind. Part of him wanted them to find the letter and part of him never wanted them to lay eyes on it.  
  
The two boys left the library thinking Snape had finally cracked it. Snape sank into a chair, he smiled. They would never find the antidote. Especially since they didn't have any books on it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry and Ron were walking back to the Gryffindor commonroom slowly. They were both thinking about what had just happened.  
  
"Harry" Ron began.  
  
"Mmm" Harry half replied.  
  
"Why do you think he called her Hermione?"  
  
"Well, maybe because it's her name." Harry had totally missed the point.  
  
"You know as well as I do that he always calls students by their last name. You know, Mr Potter. Miss Granger." Ron was impatient  
  
"Oh, yeah. But he did call her Miss Granger, didn't he?" Harry was still lost in his thoughts  
  
"Yes, but he did after he called her Hermione. I want to know why!" Ron felt like punching Harry for being so thick.  
  
By this time they had reached the portrait of the fat lady who was off telling all her friends how she was on this new diet. They knocked and waited for someone to open the door for them.  
  
"Well?" Ron was persistent.  
  
"Well, that may be because you put a fucking love spell on him" A voice hissed from behind them.  
  
"Hermione!" Both boys yelped, but it was Harry who continued, "You don't swear!"  
  
"I know, but I think I have every right to be angry at you two." She had just come back from an appointment she had with Dumbledore.  
  
When Fred opened the door for them and they stepped inside they walked straight to Hermione's desk to look through the books she had found.  
  
They weren't there.  
  
"Where?" Hermione was confused, she had told everyone to stay away from her desk. Who had taken them?  
  
"One of the first years must have returned them, no need to worry 'Mione. We have something we need to tell you anyway." Harry wanted to see what she thought about the thing they had seen.  
  
They sat down at one of the tables and started talking. It took the boys half an hour to tell Hermione what had happened. They waited for her reply; she sat there in silence for a couple of minutes.  
  
She looked disbelieving then she stood up, and slapped Harry across the face . . . hard. She left the two boys staring after her as she ran up to her room. She didn't want to believe it, but as she fell asleep she remembered how warm and safe she had felt in Snape's arms.  
  
Zel 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer - Well. I am sure that after seven chapters of this story, you would realise that I do NOT own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
A/N - I promised that this chapter would be up soon and it is (. Well kinda soon. I hope you like this chapter as much as the others (to those who reviewed). To everyone else . . . I hope you like it too!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Harry and Ron were up early the next morning, both for different reasons. Ron had been plagued by nightmares concerning Hermione and Snape; Harry simply had had to go to quidditch practise.  
  
He had just returned from the showers and was standing with Ron. They had a double of potions first up and they weren't sure if Hermione was going to go or not. The two boys were waiting for Hermione, they knew she was up but not when she would be down.  
  
Harry would have run up to her room, but he wasn't sure if that would be wise. Ron didn't either.  
  
"She would have wanted to know. . . . She can't still be angry." Ron was quick to reassure Harry.  
  
"Mmm" Harry's hand instinctively moved to where she had slapped him the night before.  
  
Hermione came down the steps in a hurry. She stopped when she saw the two boys standing there looking at her timidly. Then she noticed where Harrys hand was.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry about that. I didn't really mean it, I was just shocked I suppose. We had better leave now though. Or we will be late to class."  
  
"About that Hermione . . ." Ron looked to Harry for help while Hermione wondered what they were on about, "Well, we can make up an excuse for you."  
  
"For me to what?" Hermione did not follow.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to go to potions, we can tell Snape you are sick or something." Harry shrugged.  
  
"Thankyou for offering boys," Hermione grinned as she continued, "but don't you think we could have a little bit of fun?"  
  
The boys looked at her as if she were mad, but they thought of how much they wanted to get back at him for all the detentions he had given them in the past, not to mention the points taken off Gryffindor.  
  
"Sure" They chorused.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The three friends were sitting in the dungeons waiting for their teacher, Snape. Ron and Harry were talking very loudly much to a certain Malfoys disgust.  
  
This is my territory, he thought, they will not be able to beat me here. Draco grinned and Pansy thought it was at her. She simpered and moved closer to him.  
  
The professor swirled into the classroom in his usual trademark way. He looked around at the mostly silent student with a frown. The frown deepened when his eyes fell on the one table that was making a lot of noise. Potter and his friends talking as loudly as they would on break. He was about to deduct points from them when he heard what they were talking about.  
  
"Well, Gilderoy is still most everyone's favourite." Hermione started once she was sure the potions master could hear her.  
  
"But he was such an ass; don't tell me you voted for him, please!" Harry only just stopped himself from bursting out laughing; he managed to smile quite broadly though.  
  
"No, of course not. I voted for someone quite different and a hundred times more . . . capable" As she said this, she let her eyes roam up and down the professors body, annoyed at herself for liking what she saw.  
  
"Morning professor," Hermione chirped, "I hope we aren't disturbing the class?"  
  
"Good morning to you as well, Miss Granger, and yes, I am afraid you are talking a little too loudly. Twenty points from Gryffindor."  
  
The class was silent now. No one could believe what had just happened. Goody two shoes Granger, flirting with Snape? Moreover, him, flirting with her?  
  
"Open your books to page 224; you will see a . . . Miss Granger, any reason why you do not have your book open in front of you?"  
  
"Why yes professor. I didn't bring it." Hermione smiled innocently.  
  
"Miss Granger, come here." Snape was angered by the girls brazenness, but he rejoiced in the opportunity to be close to her, "Get a chair and you can look at my book with me."  
  
Hermione obediently sat next to him and shared his book.  
  
"On page 224 you will see a potion we have already done. If you turn over the page, you will see a variation of the potion, this is a truth potion, but only yes/no questions will be answered truthfully. Please get into your pairs and begin preparation."  
  
The students moved to sit with their usual partners. Ron with Harry. Pansy with Draco. Hermione with Neville.  
  
"Miss Granger, instead of working with Longbottom today you will work with Malfoy. I'm sure you will find him more . . . capable."  
  
Hermione moved closer to Snape, she could smell his scent, "I could think of someone more capable than Malfoy." She whispered. Nevertheless, she walked over to Draco and sat down anyway.  
  
Draco was normally a capable student but, with Granger as his partner, he didn't think he would have to do anything.  
  
So while Hermione was working on the potion, Draco was content to stare at Harry and Ron and think of pranks to play on them.  
  
"Mr Malfoy," Snapes voice woke Draco from his daydreams, "Are you working on this potion or not?"  
  
"Yes sir, of course." Draco replied untruthfully.  
  
"Lying is a bad habit Malfoy, 30 points from your house," Snape turned to Hermione, "Miss Granger, I apologize; I thought Malfoy was a competent and capable student."  
  
Hermione bowed her head as a reply.  
  
Snape walked around the rest of the classroom. He came to Neville and Pansy.  
  
"I see you have made another useless potion, Longbottom, but unlike a certain Malfoy, at least you tried." 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N - Hey guys . . . Sorry for not updating this for a while (understatement I know) but I kinda gave up on it. I've had emails from people who wanted me to continue and I decided to start writing again. So. . . here it is.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters or settings in this fic.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"And lastly, the seeker, for the Gryffindor team, Harrrrry Potterrrr!" Lee dragged Harry's name out as he announced the teams. Most of the crowd cheered loudly, the only people who didn't were, predictably, the Slytherins. The Slytherin team had already mounted their brooms and were flying around above the pitch waiting for the game to start. Just before Harry took off Draco landed in front of him with his usual sneer.  
  
"Good luck Potter," He spat, "You'll need it, see you at the end of the game . . . after I catch the snitch."  
  
"Malfoy, you haven't won yet, and you won't, not if I'm on the other team." Harry tried not to get angry. He was the better player and he didn't want to let his annoyance at Malfoy to cloud his vision.  
  
Draco snorted, but he didn't have anything else to say so he flew off to wait with his team members. Harry flew to his and the game began.  
  
Hermione was sitting in the top row of the Gryffindor stands with Ron. She had paid attention to the first ten minutes of the game and watch the Gryffindor chasers score three times to the Slytherins eight but, soon after that she let her mind wander to the thoughts that were most often on her mind. Him. Snape. Her professor. She couldn't stop thinking about him, the way he looked at her scared her sometimes, but it was exciting as well. She wondered if she could possibly be falling for him. 'Stop it!' She told herself, 'Even if I did fall for him, there would be nothing I could do about it, not only is he my professor and at LEAST twice my age, but he is under a spell.' Although she had told herself this many times she couldn't stop her emotions from going haywire whenever she was near him.  
  
Ron startled her into the real world by hauling on her arm to get her attention.  
  
"Look, Harry's seen the snitch, we're going to win!" Hermione looked up at the scoreboard to see that the core was now Gryffindor 90 to Slytherin 140, there wasn't much chance for Gryffindor to score, considering the referee was none other than the person she had been daydreaming about, Snape. She had been lost in her thoughts for at least half an hour, she searched the field for Harry and saw him and Malfoy flying next to each other trying to outfly each other.  
  
Draco followed Harry's line of sight, trying to see the snitch. He spotted it quickly and tried to get in front of Harry but, the snitch darted off in a different direction and Harry turned away too fast for Malfoy to follow at once. Draco swerved to the right and tried to catch Harry. Harry had his hand outstretched and was just about to grab the little golden ball when Draco desperately spurred his broom on faster and knocked Harry's broom spinning . . . once . . . twice before he could control it. By the time he did Draco had landed on the ground and was holding the snitch up in the air for everyone to see.  
  
Hermione sent her gaze to Snape, who looked like he was about to announce the winner. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but he couldn't help himself, he looked at the girl, 'young woman' he corrected himself. He met her eyes and what he saw there melted him heart in an instant, she silently pleaded with him and he couldn't turn her away. He sighed and stood up,  
  
"The winner of this match is," Draco preened himself and the Gryffindor team hung their heads, "Gryffindor!"  
  
Instead of cheering or booing, the crowd was silent.  
  
"Penalty to Draco Malfoy for an attempt to take Harry Potter out of the game, we all know Potter would have caught the snitch anyway." Draco threw his broom on the ground with such force that it cracked, "50 points from Slytherin for damage to equipment." Snape added with absolutely no expression.  
  
The whole school broke out into noisy chaos then, the Slytherins were shouting that it wasn't fair and yelling for a rematch. Everyone else was cheering the loudest they could - Gryffindor had won and Draco Malfoy had just made it almost impossible for Slytherin to win the House Cup.  
  
As they were walking back to their commonroom Harry asked Hermione if she still had detention or not. According to her original punishment she had three detentions left.  
  
"Argh, don't remind me!" Hermione sighed, "Yeah, I'd better go, see you guys at dinner."  
  
As she ran off in the direction of the dungeons something fell out of her robes, it was a scroll. When Ron bent down to pick it up he noticed that it had Harry's name on it so he decided to read it.  
  
"Harry, you'd better have a look at this."  
  
Hermione slowed down as she reached the dungeons, she didn't want to seem like she was hurrying to see him or anything. 'Not that I am' she reminded herself. She stopped suddenly as she heard voices in the potions classroom then she pressed herself into the shadows so she could listen.  
  
"You can't do this to me, I am a Malfoy!" Obviously it was Draco, pleading with someone.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, I am quite aware of who you are, but I am your teacher and house master, if you do not pull your grades up I will have to do something about it." Hermione sighed when she heard that voice, it was Snape.  
  
"I'll write to my father." Draco yelled, "You'll be sorry you ever spoke to me like that."  
  
Draco whirled past her, not noticing the darker patch of shadow, Snape followed but stopped at the doorway, he sighed.  
  
"You can come out now Hermione." She jumped when he said that, more of the way her name sounded coming from him and less from the fact he knew she was there.  
  
"Professor, do you . . . do you think . . . that he would do something?" Hermione timidly asked the tall imposing man beside her.  
  
"Who knows," Snape shook his head, "Who knows."  
  
Hermione wondered what Draco would do to 'make him sorry'  
  
"Hermione follow me," Snape walked back into the potions room and to sat at the desk, while Hermione stood in front of it nervously, "I want you to re- organise all of the potions ingredients in alphabetical order."  
  
Snape walked out and left Hermione standing there. 'Well,' she thought, 'At least it's not cleaning.'  
  
She had just finished the crushed, pulped and chopped witch-hazel and was starting on the bottles of yucca when a noise behind her made her jump. She stood up and turned around.  
  
"Hermione . . ." Snape stood behind her and looked down at her face, streamed with dirt and dust. 'By the gods she's beautiful,' he thought, 'why can't she be mine?'  
  
"Oh, uh . . . professor," She self consciously brushed at her robes, "I was almost finished."  
  
"That doesn't matter, I'll do it later." Hermione looked into his eyes to see if he was serious and almost got lost in them. He took a half step towards her and she walked, mesmerised, into his arms. He lifted one of his hands to her face and lifted her head up. She murmured something, but all he could hear was his blood pounding in his ears, he bent his face to hers and their mouths met. Hermione sighed inwardly, then deepened the kiss to the surprise and delight of them both.  
  
A/N ~ Well . . . I hope you liked it. If any of you have any idea what I can make Draco try to do . . . . I would really like to hear it because I have no idea at all. My email is sami_in_love@hotmail.com or you can just drop it in a review . . . you WILL review it, won't you? *batts eyelashes* 


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N - Hey, thankyou to all the people who gave me ideas on what to make Draco do (I love telling them to do stuff!). If you read on you will find out what he will do . . . . Mwahahaha . . . . evil.  
  
Disclaimer - You know by now . . . I don't own any of the characters, or the settings.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Draco sat on his bed; he had kicked everyone out of his room and was enjoying the peace and quiet. For about the tenth time he thanked Merlin that his dad was rich and powerful, otherwise he would have had to share a dormitory with all the other Slytherin boys. He loved his privacy and his little luxuries and there was no way he was going to give them up, even to come to Hogwarts. He looked around his room taking in all the things that he owned and feeling proud of all of them.  
  
His bed, which he was sitting on, was a beautiful wooden four-poster with emerald green silk sheets, pillows and covers. He loved the colour green and that was how he knew that he was going to be in Slytherin before even coming to the school, his father and his fathers' line had all been in Slytherin for as long as anyone could remember and Draco wished to be no different. Everything in his room was silver, wood or green. He looked at his cupboards next, filled with all his clothes, all in a meticulously neat order. They were made of wood, with silver edgings and his fathers' crest carved in to the doors, the crest was also in the headboard of his bed and in his desk. He let his eyes wander to his desk, which took pride of place in his room. A real smile crept on to his face when he thought about his desk. His mother had given it to him; she had had it made especially for him. It had the Malfoy crest carved into it and also his name.  
  
Draco sighed and looked at the piece of parchment lying in front of him. He was trying to think of something he could do to get back at Snape, but he couldn't; there was nothing that he could think of that he could do to hurt Snape. Not without writing to his father, and Draco didn't want to do that, he didn't want the attention of his father at all. He had thought of publicly humiliation Snape or maybe killing him, but that wouldn't just get him a fail in potions, it would get him expelled, his father would not be happy with him then. His mother . . . he looked across to the desk and remembered the spell she had had woven into it, without his father knowing.  
  
Draco stood up slowly, then went and sat at the desk. He ran his fingers over the smooth surface of the top, and then started to chant,  
  
"By the blood of my mother, I need a hint a clue, by the bond I share with her, tell me what I should do."  
  
He waited for a while then noticed that the top of the desk was moving, he shoved all of the paper and books off his desk and stared at it, the grain in the wood had moved, the patterns changing into a word:  
  
HERMIONE  
  
Draco didn't know what that meant, but when he thought about it he realised that Snape must value her. It all made sense then, the Quidditch game, the potions lessons. But what can I do to her? His hand was laying on the top of the desk, over the word 'Hermione' and he didn't realise that he had asked the question out loud. The desk started to move under his hand and he jumped back, startled. One of the drawers opened, he reached in and took out a necklace, a simple silver chain with a circular shaped pendant, its centre was a swirling green mist. Draco looked back at the desk to understand, he read the inscription that had appeared on the top of the desk, as he read it a smirk came over his features.  
  
THE ONE WHO WEARS THIS CHARM WILL SICKEN, WEAKEN AND DIE. THE POISON OF HATE WILL INFECT THEIR BODY, SOUL AND SPIRIT, BUT IF THE CHARM LEAVES THE SKIN, IT WILL FAIL.  
  
Now that Draco knew what the charm could do, he just wondered how to give Hermione her 'present'.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione pulled away from Snapes' embrace with an embarrassed grin. Her lips were throbbing with the passion of his kisses, she tried to smooth down her mussed-up hair to hide her embarrassment, she ran her hands through it a couple of times, it didn't work. She was startled to hear Snape laugh behind her, and she was momentarily angered by it.  
  
"Why are you laughing at me, is this just a game for you?"  
  
"No, Hermione, far from it. I just find it amusing that you are trying to improve your appearance, when it is quite clear to me that you are the most beautiful thing in creation."  
  
Hermione blushed at his compliment, but didn't turn around because she didn't want him to see. When she finally did look back, he was gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry and Ron, who had just read the letter that had dropped out of Hermione's robes, were sitting in silence at a table in the corner of the Gryffindor commonroom.  
  
"Well, that about ruins the euphoria about winning the match today," moaned Ron, "Why can't the potion be normal and get weaker over time, instead of stronger?"  
  
"At least it explains what happened at the match." Harry looked thoughtful.  
  
"What are you talking about, we won tat match, fair and square and you know it!" Ron was always quick to anger over anyone cheating at anything, especially Quidditch.  
  
"Well, you know Snape would never have called that foul, he is the head of Slytherin for Merlins' sake. If he hadn't been affected by that potion, he would never let us win that game."  
  
"Uh, Harry, I don't follow."  
  
"Hermione, he did it for Hermione."  
  
"Oh, I get what you mean now."  
  
They both lapsed into silence again and waited for Hermione to return from the potions classroom. They didn't have to wait very long though; they saw her enter the room from the secret passage behind the Fat Lady's portrait. She looked shaken and confused. Her face was white and her hands were shaking badly. Harry quickly walked over to her and lead her back to where he and Ron were sitting, he pulled out a chair for her and when she sat down he looked at Ron, their eyes met and both were filled with concern.  
  
"'Mione?" Ron asked timidly, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione's voice wasn't very steady and Harry instantly knew she was lying, "Really, there is nothing wrong."  
  
Ron didn't pick up on it, "Oh, that's good then, but you look terrible." Hermione started to cry and Harry could have killed him.  
  
"Ron, leave," Harry glared at his friend, "NOW!"  
  
"Uh," Ron realised he had done something wrong, "I'll just go and . . . uh study."  
  
Ron walked over and joined Dean and Seamus who were, rather energetically, replaying their version of the Quidditch game. Harry wiped the tears away from Hermione's cheeks.  
  
"Hermione," Harry wondered how to ask his question, "I know something is wrong and I know that it had something to do with your detention. Please, tell me what is wrong."  
  
"I just can't stand being near him anymore."  
  
"Did he make a move on you? If he did I will kill him." Harry was instantly afraid for Hermione.  
  
"No, it's not that," Hermione couldn't bring herself to tell Harry the truth, "It's just I want him to be free of that potion. Do you think it will wear off in time?"  
  
"So, you didn't read it then?"  
  
"Read what?"  
  
"The letter for me, it fell out of your robes when you were going to detention." Harry showed her the scroll, but not the contents.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry, I meant to give it to you after the game, it was on the desk, a school owl bought it after you had left," Hermione looked at his expression, "Why, what is in it?"  
  
"It is from Snape, he knows he is under the effects of a potion, it tells us that the potion grows stronger with time, not weaker."  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't worry, me and Ron got you into this and we will get you out of it, even if I have to drag him kicking and screaming," Hermione smiled and Harry went on, "You are one of my best friends, you know that I will get you out of this."  
  
"Thankyou," Hermione remembered Ron's earlier comment, "I don't really look terrible though, do I?"  
  
"You never could, I think Ron is going blind."  
  
Hermione grinned at him and went up to her bed to think about what had happened that day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back in the commonroom Ron and Harry were talking about what they could do about the problem of Snape.  
  
"This 'situation' thing the letter mentions, what were you thinking of when we were making the potion?"  
  
"I know!" Ron looked happy, then his face fell, "I was thinking about winning the Quidditch match, but that can't have worked because we did win and he is still potionized."  
  
"Ha-ha," Harry laughed, "Is potionized even a word? Anyway who are we going to go to for help this time, we can't really go to any of the professors."  
  
"Maybe Hagrid could help."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Snape looked at himself in the mirror, "What happened?" He had asked himself that many times. He knew he wasn't under the effects of the potion anymore, he knew that as soon as he had announced that Gryffindor won.  
  
"Weasley!" He could have slapped himself, "Of course, all that boy thinks about it Quidditch."  
  
Snape splashed cold water on his face and then groaned at the swelling in his pants. He hadn't wanted to leave her there alone, but he couldn't let her see. He turned on his shower and then stepped into it, it was freezing. He knew the potion was gone from his system, its effects ended.  
  
So why did he still love her?  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N - Ok, that was a little longer than I expected . . . I promise you wont have to wait as long for the next chapter . . . please review and tell me what you think of Draco's plan . . . I also promise there will be more evident feelings from Hermione next chapter. Zel 


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N - Hey guys! I have two betas now so I can get on with this story without so many mistakes! I'll get around to fixing the past chapters soon and yeah, and then it will all be good again. And for those people who don't like Hagrid having a brain . . . don't read this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Snape, I don't own Hermione, I don't own Harry, I Don't own Ron, I don't own Draco, I don't own . . .to my reviewer who said that we get the point about me not owning the characters . . . would you really rather me listing them?  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Harry and Ron were waiting for Hermione to come down to the Gryffindor Common room so they could go to their first class, which was History of Magic. They had come back after breakfast because Ron had spilt orange juice all over Hermione's robes and she had to go change them. While they were waiting they talked about the night before.  
  
"Why did you want me to leave our table last night??" Ron asked his friend.  
  
"You said she looked terrible!" Harry explained, "You can't just say that to a girl."  
  
"Well, she did! And she said that nothing was wrong, so I don't see why she got upset." Harry realized that Ron truly had no idea about how girls "worked".  
  
"She was lying; she just didn't want us to worry about her."  
  
"Oh," Ron didn't understand, so he tried to change the subject. "So, you didn't get me to leave so you could have some . . . time alone?"  
  
"Why would I . . . Ron! You know I don't like her like that!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, who do you like then?" Harry blushed, but before he could say anything Hermione came down.  
  
Hermione looked at her two friends with affection; they really weren't that bad, no matter what she said to them when she was mad. She was glad that they weren't mad at each other about the night before. Harry had been rather curt with Ron. She grinned at them, she had so much energy today, and she just wanted to do something fun, not go to a stupid lesson that she already knew, with a teacher who just droned on, not caring what the class did. She asked what they were talking about.  
  
"Oh, nothing much, Harry just has a major crush on someone." Ron said, "The only thing is, he doesn't want to tell me."  
  
"Really? Harry, who is it?" Hermione wanted it to be Ginny, Ron's younger sister. Over the holidays they had become quite good friends and she had the biggest crush on Harry, even if he didn't know it.  
  
"Uh . . . no-one really." Harry wasn't game enough to tell.  
  
"Fine then, don't tell us," Hermione said sweetly, "But don't think we won't find out."  
  
"Anyway, we'd better get going." Ron didn't want to get in trouble - again. If he did then his annoying little sister would tell their mum and he would get another howler. The worst thing was that Harry would always take Ginny's side if they argued. Of course only Ron could miss the meaning of that.  
  
They walked over to the secret doorway that lead to the hallway and opened it; Hermione stepped out first, and almost trod on a small box wrapped up in silver paper and the card that was on the floor next to it.  
  
"Step out carefully. There's a box out here. It's addressed to . . . me!" she told the others.  
  
"So open it already," Ron said. He was curious, "Who is it from?"  
  
"It doesn't say," Hermione told him after reading the card, "It just has my name on it and patterns."  
  
"Why don't you see what it is?" Suggested Harry.  
  
"I wonder what it's for; I know my birthday was a month or so ago and it's not Christmas yet." Hermione mused, "Oh well, I'd better see what it is."  
  
Hermione opened the box and drew out a simple silver chain with a swirling green pendent in the middle of it. She sighed.  
  
"Oh wow, it's so beautiful." She said dreamily, Hermione was glad that she finally had something that looked so . . . well expensive, she had always envied the other girls for their beautiful things. Harry helped her put it on, and she tucked it under her robes so that you could only see the chain. Students weren't allowed to wear much jewelry. She was so happy with this present that she didn't even think to wonder where it came from.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
While they were walking to the History of Magic class, they saw the Slytherin class going to work outside. They tried to pass them without being noticed, but with Draco there, there wasn't much chance of that. He saw them and headed straight for Harry.  
  
"Hey Potter!" He hissed, when the others couldn't hear them, "I hope you know why you won the Quidditch game."  
  
Hermione felt an icy stab in her stomach, did he know about the potion, or worse, about her and Snape?!  
  
"We were the better team." Replied Harry calmly.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so," Draco sneered, looking Hermione up and down, "I really don't think so."  
  
He gave Crabbe a little signal and Crabbe started to raise his wand slowly. Hermione saw the signal as well and she grabbed her wand out of her robes quickly, "Accio wand" She cried, and Crabbe's wand flew into her hand.  
  
Draco would have usually made some sarcastic remark about Harry needing a girl to protect him, but he had something else on his mind. When Hermione had grabbed taken out her wand, out of her robes, they her robes had slipped a bit off her shoulder and he saw the chain of the necklace. Now things will get interesting, he thought to himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hagrid had decided to see Snape about what the boys had told him about a letter. He had received the two visitors that afternoon, before the evening meal. They had raced into his hut and started to gabble about a letter they had got from professor Snape. It had taken him over half an hour to settle them down and get a comprehensible story out of them. On the way to the dungeons he passed McGonagall.  
  
"Professor." He greeted her.  
  
"Hagrid." She acknowledged him, she looked worried, but then when didn't she?  
  
Hagrid finally reached the potions classroom and found Snape preparing to make a potion.  
  
"Err, Professor Snape, could I talk to you for a minute."  
  
"If you wish, but please be quick. I have to re-supply the Hospital Wing with "dreamless sleep" because they have run out and Hermione would like some."  
  
Snape could have kicked himself, how could he have let her name slip out like that? Even if he did love the sound of it. He wondered how his name would sound if she said it?  
  
"Hermione? Surely you mean Miss Granger? Besides she is what I came to talk to you about." Hagrid told Snape.  
  
Snape felt a moment of panic, what if she had told him about the kiss, but from the look on Hagrid's face, he didn't think that was it.  
  
"Oh? Of course I meant Miss Granger; I just thought you would be more familiar with her first name."  
  
Hagrid told Snape about what the boys had told him about the letter. Snape sighed, so that was what it was about.  
  
"I see that you will not leave me in peace until I tell you?" He began, "I was under the effects of a potion gone wrong, but I am the potions master and quite capable of removing it."  
  
"What about the part that says there is no way to reverse it?"  
  
"I merely added that so the boys would see that their actions do have consequences. I wanted them to realize the gravity of the situation."  
  
"I will be leaving then, if it is the truth."  
  
"I assure you, I am not under the effect of any potion." Snape told him, only love, he added to himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione had been working on an assignment in her Arithmancy class, which was the last lesson of the day, when she began to feel ill. She ignored it and continued working, but her eyes began to blur and she couldn't write. She put up her hand and asked to go to the hospital wing. She was allowed so she collected her stuff and started to walk to the door. On the way she dropped her quill. When she bent to pick it up her necklace fell out of her robes. The moment it left her skin her eyes cleared and she felt like she had woken up. She tucked the necklace back in her robes. She didn't notice the glow as it was re-united with her skin again.  
  
A/N - Here is the link for my friends? Fic -  
  
I hope some of you will go and read it! I have already written chapter 12 and it should be up soon. . . I promise! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N - Dun dun dundundundun . . . here is chapter twelve . . . hope you enjoy it! And I placed chapter eleven over the authors note, just in case you didn't notice. By the way . . . I realise the link didn't work *growls* (you will just have to look up 'oasisrocker' in search), and for all those people out there who like take-offs (and toilet humour). . . I recommend you read 'Barry Trotter and the Unauthorised Parody' by Michael Gerber.  
  
Disclaimer - Yup, you guessed it, I don't own any of JK's characters.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Hermione had been working in her Arithmacy class, which was the last lesson of the day, when she began to get a headache. She tried to ignore it and continue on with her assignment, but her vision started to blur and she couldn't see what she was doing. Hermione put up her hand and asked if she could go to the hospital wing. Her teacher allowed her to go; as she was gathering her parchments she dropped a quill and when she bent down to pick it up her necklace left her skin and fell out of her robes. Hermione's vision cleared and her headache began to ease away, but then she tucked it back into her robes. She began to feel ill again and didn't notice the glow as it touched her skin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up felling little better than she had the night before. She got up to take a shower; she was always the first one up so she was always first. She turned on the water and got undressed. As she was getting into the shower Hermione caught a glance of herself in the mirror, she had forgotten to take off her necklace. She didn't want to take it off, but she didn't want to wreck it by wearing it in the shower either. She unclipped it and laid it on the basin.   
  
After she got out of the shower she was feeling more clearheaded that before and was hoping that the day was going to be better than the last. Hermione got dressed into her robes and put her necklace back on, and then she went down to the breakfast table where Ron and Harry were waiting for her.  
  
"Feeling better?" Harry asked, while stuffing his face with food.  
  
"Yes, much." She replied, although the sight of all that food made her feel nauseated.  
  
"Good, you won't want to be ill now; we have double potions first up." Ron said dismally, he was not looking forward to seeing Snape.  
  
Hermione's stomach did backflips, potions, Snape, their kiss . . . she sighed; at least she didn't have any more detentions. She had received an owl saying that her presence was not required. When she read it she felt strange, like she was being rejected.  
  
Hermione grabbed a piece of fruit and looked at it; she really didn't feel like eating at all. Ginny grabbed her arm, making her jump.  
  
"Look over there." Ginny whispered.  
  
Hermione looked where she was pointing and saw Draco staring at her with an ugly sneer on his face. He mouthed something at her, but she couldn't make out what it was.  
  
"He freaks me out," Shivered Ginny, "I'm glad Harry has the guts to stand up to him."  
  
Hermione smiled, everyone knew Ginny liked Harry, well, except Harry, and Ron. Maybe she could do a little matchmaking, she knew that Harry had a crush on someone, but could it be Ginny? Hermione smiled at the thought of what Ron would have to say on the matter.  
  
Snape was sitting at the teachers table and he had seen what Draco did, more than that, he knew what Draco had said. He frowned, remembering Draco's threat. Could Draco have possibly done something to Hermione? And if so . . . how did he find out?  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sitting in potions, talking about Hermione's present, were Ron and Harry.  
  
"Who do you think gave it to her?" Harry asked.  
  
"A secret admirer? Or maybe she has a boyfriend?" Ron didn't have a clue and didn't really care that much.  
  
"Well, maybe, but I can't really see her not telling us about a boyfriend, and she isn't really the type of person to have a secret admirer." Harry shrugged, "At least we know it isn't me or you."  
  
"Um, well, you were actually my second guess. Or third, however you want to put it." Ron said rather sheepishly.  
  
"I would have given a girl I liked something red and gold, you know like our house colours," Harry paused, "That's it!"  
  
"That is what Potter? I think you mean that's a detention for you and Mr Weasley. Tonight!" Snape practically growled.  
  
Hermione felt a little nauseated and lay her head down on the table. She shut her eyes and tried to concentrate on keeping from displaying the contents of her stomach to the rest of the classroom. She looked up to see how everyone else was doing in their work, she caught Snapes eye and he beckoned her up the front.  
  
"Hermione," He said softly, "Is anything wrong?"  
  
"No, I just don't feel that well." She lied.  
  
"Is there anything you wish to tell me?" He tried again, he saw the look on her face, and it was a mix of longing, sadness and anger.  
  
"Would there be?" She said curtly, "Sorry, I . . . I just can't seem to think straight."  
  
"Alright, get back to work then." He smiled and Hermione did her best to return his grin."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the evening meal, Hermione was sitting next to Ron and across from Harry. She couldn't even bring herself to look at the food on the table. She was just about to get up and attempt to go back to the dorms without being asked too many questions when she vaguely heard her name being called. She looked around confusedly.  
  
"Dumbledore asked you to go up to the teachers table." Harry whispered to her.   
  
Hermione nodded to him. When she stood up she noticed Snape leaving the teachers table. All she could think as she started to walk up there was that he didn't want to talk too her, or see her, she momentarily lost hope and that's when her body gave out. Hermione blanked out as soon as she began to fall, so she didn't hear the collective gasp of the students or see that Snape had started to run towards her. She didn't feel his arms around her as he caught her either.  
  
Zel 


End file.
